Accepted
by sasherxcopy
Summary: She wanted so much to be liked by the older, cooler, Auror. She wanted to be accepted by the younger crowd. Girly stuff ensues.


**Disclaimer: JKRs'. Capeesh? **

**A/N I love teenage and older-order-meeting bonding. In fact, there is nothing I like more. Okay so I do love R/N more, but it's a secret. Sh! Musical reference is to Maps by Yeah Yeah Yeahs'. **

_Made off,_

_  
Don't stray,_

_  
Well, my kind's your kind,_

_  
I'll stay the same,_

_  
Pack up,_

_  
But don't stray,_

_Wait! They don't love you like I love you,_

_  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you._

The music was slightly interrupted by a knock on her door. Ginny Weasley fastened the sheet of bangs behind her ear.

"Come on in." she said and looked over her shoulder to the door. She had not bothered turning the music off. She knew that it was clearly audible to the rest of the residences that now resided at the Burrow, but she didn't care. It was good anyways. Molly had said that a young lady shouldn't listen to whiny rock music, but never mind her.

The door creaked open and the Tonks, with light aqua hair, strode in.

"I'm supposed to be up here to tell you to turn your music down, but I would never constrict your artistic outlets." Said Tonks with a sarcastic smile, she really just liked seeing another rebel-in-the-making. "Plus I really do like this song. Who is it?"

Ginny nudged her head in the direction on the payer on her desk and Tonks took that as a sign to go and have a look. She picked up the CD case and turned to the back.

"Nice taste." She said as the record turned to another song.

"Thanks." Ginny murmured. She was really anxious around Tonks. She wanted so much to be liked by the older, cooler, Auror that she didn't want to screw anything up by putting her foot in her mouth.

But Tonks, in fact, wanted to be accepted by the younger crowd very much but she would never admit it. She was supposed to be an accomplished and confident adult. What accomplished and confident adult cares what a couple of teenagers think? She did. More than she wanted to.

Ginny dog-eared the page at which she had stopped reading and shut the book with a thump. It was a rather large one on spells for the coming year. She couldn't believe how fast her fourth year had approached. She traced the spine with her finger, not knowing what to say.

"Did you hear that Ron and Hermione made prefect?" she asked, trying at a conversation.

"Yeah." Tonks nodded. "I did. I hope they do a better job than the prefect during my years at Hogwarts. They never caught Charlie and me once."

"Never caught you and Charlie doing what?" Ginny asked mockingly, eyebrows raised.

"Uhm…pranking." Tonks answered, she bit her lip. Ginny didn't care who Charlie was "pranking" with, although Tonks would make an awesome sister-in-law.

They didn't say anything for a while. Then,

"Do you ever morph just for fun, when you're bored?"

"No, it actually is pretty boring in itself. You get a little tired of being asked to do it constantly." She answered.

Ginny remembered at dinner when she had begged Tonks to morph a pig snout and now regretted it more than ever. More silence. Tonks almost wanted to leave, but she thought that Ginny might take it the wrong way. Ginny almost wanted Tonks to leave, so it would free them from the looming silence.

"Why is this so awkward?" Ginny asked finally.

"I have no idea. I just don't want to have to remove my foot from my mouth." Tonks said, then closed her eyes and took a gulp of air. "I mean I just didn't want to mess this up and then have you take it the wrong way then have to live in fear of the Burrow because there was a fiery Weasley that was living there that really didn't like me because of something I had said and then that would make Order meetings crappy and would totally screw up my chances at being liked by the rest of the teenagers and then the Order meeting would be-"

Tonks was cut off when Ginny raised her hand. "Okay, no need to remove your foot. Or place it any further. I understand."

Tonks smiled self-consciously. She always had a knack for run-on sentences when she was panicky.

"What do you say you look at the rest of my collection?" asked Ginny. "CDs I mean."

"Yeah, okay." Said Tonks and walked to the shelf on which lines and stacks of vibrant colored cases were displayed. She fingered them and chuckled lightly when she came across one that she had too.

"Hey, Tonks?"

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"I've always wanted to ask you. How do you do your make-up? Or do you just morph?"

"Oh, no. This is all from a severe love of muggle cosmetics and teenage rebellion. I could show you if you like."

"That would be great, Tonks!"

Tonks chucked her bag onto the vanity and sat Ginny down in the seat in front of the mirror. She worked in a flurry on the young woman. Some eye shadow, mascara, and blush later, Ginny was fully made-up. She added her own rhinestone clip, fastening her bangs to the side of her head.

"Thanks Tonks, I really like it!" she said. "Now let me do something for you."

Ginny slid open the drawer of the vanity to show a collection of fluorescent bottles in blues, greens, and pinks. Tonks chose a bright pink and Ginny polished one finger after the other.

By the time the girls where fully worn out of energy and ideas Tonks had bright pink nails and toes, new hair, and cranberry lips. Ginny had deep green nails and pink toes, she liked the contrast.

"You can spend the night here, you know." Said Ginny in a sigh.

And that is just what Tonks did.


End file.
